Yo, yo mismo y L
by dark lady kira
Summary: Bueno, pues esto es un one-shot que salió de mi mollera y escribí en menos que se dice inmediatamente... Es YAOI y hay LEMON, por lo que cuidadín, espero que lo disfruten n.n


_**Hola, aquí vengo con un One shot de Death Note, con algo de risa que no se sabe cómo acabará… XDD Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a **__**Tsugumi Obba y Takeshi Obata, aunque… ya me podrían regalar a L, porras, XDDD, y la película que hace alusión al título tampoco es mía. En negrita es la conciencia de Light, pa no perdernos XDD, en este caso, la conciencia de Light será un travieso y revoltoso Kira, es basado en el manga real, pero un poco cambiado. En fin, disfruten del One shot, es en primera persona contado por Light Yagami, seguidamente de esto, aquí les presento mi pequeña obra titulada:**_

**YO, YO MISMO Y L**

-Malditas esposas-refunfuño, dando un tirón inútil y haciendo que tintineen-.

L se mueve a mi lado, ya es de noche y estamos los dos metidos en la cama, y no puedo dormir por mucho que lo intente, y no sé si el otro está dormido o no… Me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda y me intento dormir de nuevo.

-**Vamos, compañero, si sabes donde tiene guardaditas las llaves… quítaselas y seremos libres…**

-Vete al carajo-gruño.

Esto es un poco tonto, estoy hablando conmigo mismo… este encadenamiento me está volviendo loco.

-**Venga, pero si te mueres de ganas por soltarte, ¿o tienes ganas de otra cosa? ¿Quizá de descubrir que hay debajo de esos pantalones? Pero que digo, si ya lo sabes…**

**-**Cállate, coño, que me vas a volver loco-me grito a mí mismo, haciendo que mi compañero se vuelva.

-Yagami-kun… ¿te estás hablando a ti mismo?-me pregunta, con carita de sueño.

Pero que mono se ve ahora mismo.

-**Vamos, Yagami-kun, descubre que hay ahí abajo, te estás muriendo por saberlo-** mi mente imita la voz de L, me dan ganas de pegarme un puñetazo en la cabeza, a ver si así se me quita un poco la tontería-, **no te lo recomiendo, los dos saldríamos perjudicados.**

**-**Sal ya de mi cabeza-no lo digo precisamente bajo, y L me mira con cara de confusión.

-**Eso es imposible, tú eres yo y yo soy tú, así que, un poco complicado lo veo.**

L me mira raro, como evaluando si yo soy Kira o Light Yagami simplemente. Refunfuño y me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda y poniéndome en el borde de la cama, enfadado con mi conciencia y con L, por ser tan adorable. Siento su cuerpo de nuevo tumbarse y dormir a mi lado, chocando espalda con espalda.

Por fin después de una hora más o menos, me consigo quedar dormido, en un sueño ligero… pero hay que ver con el sueño ligero.

_**Sueño:**_

_**-Vamos, Yagami-kun, busca dónde tengo la llave…**_

_**La voz de L me tiene hipnotizado, camino hacia él rápido, guiándome por su voz, hasta una habitación de lo más peculiar, parece la casita de Hansel y Gretel, pero versión tarta de nata con fresas. Camino por la habitación, buscando a L, que curiosamente no le encuentro.**_

_**-Ryuuzaki, ¿dónde te has metido?-me volteo y miro por toda la habitación, hasta descubrir dos puntos negros, que son sus ojos, justo a mi lado…**_

_**-Vamos, Yagami-kun-me insiste-, busca la llave, o no podrás ser libre.**_

_**De repente, una jaula aparece, encerrándonos a los dos, entonces distingo a L, que es un pedazo de tarta con su forma, pero de nata y fresas, que camina encorvado. Me toca la mano y veo que está cubierto de tarta, y me mira con una cara tan linda que me dan ganas de comérmelo entero.**_

_**Le doy un lametón al cuello, dejando su piel al descubierto, haciendo que suelte un suspiro, pero que bien me sabe la tarta de nata y fresas en ese momento. Deslizo mi lengua más hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su pecho, en el que atrapo los rosados botones y los libro de la tarta, dejándolos al descubierto.**_

_**-No te entretengas, Yagami-kun, queda poco tiempo-me apremia L, entre suspiritos-, ya sabes dónde está la llave, me has visto guardarla ahí más de una vez.**_

_**Me atraganto con la tarta y casi me ahogo, poniéndome a toser como un descosido, pero como un autómata, bajo mi lengua hacia abajo, topándome con…**_

_**-**_Yagami-kun, despierta ya, joder-me grita L.

Abro mis ojos poco a poco y de lo que veo, me echo para atrás, cayéndome de la cama y quedándome con el brazo en alto, debido a las esposas. Tenía a L entre mis brazos y le estaba pasando la lengua por la espalda, a la que había subido la camiseta que llevaba.

-**Vaya, vaya, ¿te quedaste a medias con el sueño, Light-kun?**

**-**Deja de joder-respondo.

-¿Cómo? Oye, si no te llego a parar, el que me jode eres tú, Yagami-kun-me dice L desde arriba, asomando su pálida cara por el borde de la cama.

-No hablaba contigo, Ryuuzaki.

-¿Y con quién lo hacías? ¿Con la mesita de noche?-pregunta, interesado, mas bien, burlándose de mí.

-No, con el conejo de pascua-respondo, irónicamente-, ¿qué hora es?

-Son las siete de la mañana, Light-kun, tenemos que ir a la sala de ordenadores ya…-se levanta por el lado del que estoy caído y me ayuda a levantarme, pero rechazo su mano, haciendo que se encoja de hombros y esperando a que me levante.

Estoy de malas pulgas, me he quedado a medias con el sueño… ¿Pero qué leches estoy diciendo?

-**Me estás dando la razón, Light-kun, te ha gustado el sueño, ¿eh, picarón?**

**-**Tú…-gruño con rabia-, eres un cabrón.

-**Corrección, querido Light, somos unos cabrones, y nadie puede remediarlo… Bueno, sí, una personita, a la que ahora mismo estás mirando con cara de hambre…**

-Etto… Yagami-kun, ¿te ocurre algo?-me pregunta L.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, llevo un buen rato mirándolo, y no precisamente con cara normal… Desvío la mirada y carraspeo.

-Ejem, no, Ryuuzaki, no me pasa nada.

-Pues parece que te pasa algo, Yagami-kun, estás más colorado que un tomate.

-¿Qué? Ya me estás manipulando por dentro, ¿verdad?-digo en voz baja.

-**¿Yoooo? No, te manipulas tu mismo jeje. Y cuidado, que pareces un loco.**

-Yagami-kun, necesitas un examen mental urgentemente-se vuelve de nuevo, caminando por el pasillo y llevándose el índice a la cabeza…

-**Sí, estás loco, pero loco por él, Light-kun, admítelo de una vez, o no te dejaré dormir hasta nueva orden.**

**-**Vete a freír espárragos-me contesto a mí mismo.

-Encima que me preocupo por ti, Yagami-kun- parece triste, y me dan ganas de abrazarlo, es tan tierno…

-**Vamos, hazlo, te mueres de ganas por abrazarle y susurrarle a la oreja que lo quieres-.**

-Hay que joderse, ¿me vas a dejar en paz? Sal de mi cabeza, porras-sin ser consciente de lo que hago, me pego un cabezazo contra la pared, quedándome medio grogui, y cayéndome sentado al suelo, con la espalda pegando a la pared.

-Yagami-kun, ¿pero qué haces?-L pone el grito en el cielo y se arrodilla a mi lado-, ¿estás bien?

Parece que ese momento de poca lucidez lo aprovecha mi conciencia para hacerme hablar más de la cuenta.

-¿Sabes que estás delicioso? Sabes a tarta de nata con fresas-digo.

Siendo consciente de que acabo de soltar una estupidez…

-**O una verdad como una casa…**

…Un sonrojo me cubre la cara enteramente, haciendo que me hiervan las orejas y deseando mentalmente que la tierra me trague.

-¿Sabes, Yagami-kun? Eso es lo más bonito que me han dicho en mi vida.

De repente, me abraza con una sonrisa y me quedo petrificado… ¿y qué se supone que hago ahora?

-**Venga, abrázale, lo estás deseando, hazlo, no tendrás otra oportunidad tan clara…**

-"¿Sabes? Por una vez tienes razón."

Esto último lo pienso, con una sonrisa lo abrazo, estrechándolo entre mis brazos, poniendo mi barbilla en su cabeza, sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello. Me quedo allí un rato, con el dulce hombre entre mis brazos, hasta que ese mismo dulce andante me llama la atención…

-Etto…Yagami-kun… No soy una piruleta.

Ahora que me doy cuenta, le llevo un buen rato lamiendo el cuello, igual que en el sueño… Tengo antojo de tarta de nata con fresas.

-¿Hay tarta de nata con fresas, en algún lado de este edificio?-pregunto de repente.

-**Primer paso hacia la violación de L, probar realmente a qué sabe la tarta de nata con fresas. Jejejejeje…**

**-**Si en las cocinas, le pediré a Watari que te traiga un trozo de tarta, pero ya hace rato que nos esperan en la sala, así que rapidito-se levanta y me ayuda, esta vez acepto su mano de buena gana.

Entramos ya en la sala, donde mi padre, Matsuda y todo el equipo nos esperan frente a los ordenadores, en los que están los datos del caso de Kira. Me siento en mi silla y L en la continua a la mía, en su habitual postura, con las rodillas hasta el rostro y el pulgar siendo mordisqueado por sus dientes.

Dios, me dan ganas de lanzarme contra él y lamerlo como una piruleta de arriba hacia abajo.

-**Vaya, por fin lo admites, enhorabuena, Light-kun.**

**-**Piérdete, puñetero.

-¿Dijiste algo, Yagami-kun?-L ya está atacando la primera de sus tropecientas bandejas de dulces al día-, ah, ya tienes aquí tu tarta.

Me pasa un plato un trozo de tarta blanco con fresas monumental, dios, que pinta tiene. Cojo la cuchara que también me tiende L y la hundo en el dulce, sacando un trozo y metiéndomelo en la boca, saboreándolo degustándolo, recordándome al sueño que he tenido esta noche, pero muchísimo más rico.

-Aaaah, que bueno estas, L-gimo, cuando la tarta me desciende por la garganta.

-**Cuidado amigo, que te va a dar un orgasmo en medio de la sala.**

Tengo los ojos cerrados, y cuando los abro me encuentro a L mirándome con cara de sorpresa, con el tenedor a medio meter en la boca, que se le cae al suelo de seguido, repiqueteando. Me doy la vuelta y veo que mi padre se ha quedado con la boca abierta, y con el bolígrafo suspendido en un papel en el que estaba escribiendo un informe, y veo a todos los demás con la misma pinta, que me miran con la misma expresión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?-me vuelvo a la pantalla que estoy vigilando, con la cara encendida de la vergüenza.

-**En este momento se te puede freír un huevo en la cara, Light-kun.**

-Cállate y vete, estúpida conciencia, esto pasa por tu culpa-me dan ganas de gritar, pero lo digo para mí mismo, bajo, para que no me tomen por más loco.

-**No puedo irme, Light-kun, ya lo sabes.**

Todo vuelve a su cauce normal, haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero intuyo que esto va a ser noticia entre nosotros por un mes como mínimo. Me vuelvo hacia L, el cual ha retomado su tarea de mirar a la pantalla mientras devora sus dulces.

-Esto, L…-comienzo, la verdad es que no sé cómo seguir.

-¿Sí, Yagami-kun?

-Esto… siento lo que acaba de pasar-me disculpo.

-No pasa nada, Yagami-kun, parece ser que es la primera vez que comes dulce, ¿no?

-Sí, es la primera vez que como este tipo de dulce…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué antes dijiste que tengo gusto a tarta de nata con fresas si es la primera vez que la comes? Primero tendrías que probarla y probarme a mí después para decirlo, y no al revés, ¿verdad?- me mira con la cara inclinada, y con el tenedor metido en la boca, pero que mono que es.

-**Amigo mío, se te está poniendo en bandeja, adelante, saboréale, te lo está pidiendo a gritos.**

Trago saliva, todavía con el sabor de la tarta en mi lengua, pero me vuelvo bruscamente de nuevo hacia la pantalla…

El día pasa y yo cada vez estoy más nervioso, va a llegar la hora de acostarse, y entre mi conciencia tocándome los cojones y L despertando en mí instintos primarios, me va a dar algo si no hago nada. Ya son las siete de la tarde, y se han ido todos, quedándonos L y yo solos en la sala.

-L… me voy a dar una ducha antes de acostarme, ¿me puedes soltar?-le suplico.

-Ya sabes que no puedo, Yagami-kun, todavía eres mi principal sospechoso, por lo tanto, vamos- se levanta de la silla y comienza a ir hacia el baño, yo detrás de él, más acongojado imposible.

-**¿El gran Light tiene miedo de ducharse con el gran L a su lado? Vaya, vaya, ¿no será que el gran Light tiene miedo de que las cosas salgan al revés? ¿Quién acabará arriba y quién abajo?**

**-**O te callas o te pego un tiro-gruño.

-**Entonces no podrías disfrutar de tu dulce físicamente, pues estarías muerto y yo te estaría dando la tabarra por toda la eternidad y no podrías librarte de mí jeje…**

-Me cagüen tó, deja de joderme de una puñetera vez.

L se detiene delante de una puerta, delante de la puerta del baño, trago duro y gira el pomo de la puerta, nos metemos los dos en el baño, cerrando la puerta, no hace falta el pestillo. Me desnudo, de cintura hacia arriba, pero la camisa no sale de entre las esposas.

-Si quieres, la puedes cortar, Yagami-kun-me ofrece L, que también se está desnudando.

-¿P-pero qué haces, L?-pregunto de repente, al verlo.

-Pues qué pregunta, ducharme yo también, ya sabes que no puedo dejar de vigilarte, Yagami-kun-se quita los pantalones y los boxer, quedándose en cueros delante de mí… Me va a dar algo… Me quito yo también los pantalones y la ropa interior, y nos metemos debajo de la ducha, de la que sale una relajante agua caliente. Me pongo de espaldas a él y comienzo a enjabonarme por delante, pero siento que otra esponja se une, frotándome por la espalda.

-¿L?

-¿Te gusta, Yagami-kun? Te he notado muy tenso antes, y si te parece, te puedo dar un masaje.

-¿Q-qué?-me estoy poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

-**Uuuuh, Light, venga, acéptalo, no te va a hacer ningún mal, y a lo mejor, puedes probar si sabe igual que las tartas de fresa y nata.**

**-**V-vale…

Me siento en el suelo de la ducha, con L a mi espalda, masajeándome esta y haciendo que me sienta en la gloria, tiene manos mágicas. Mis músculos se relajan poco a poco, quedándome casi sopa en la bañera, hasta que L me llama de nuevo la atención.

-Vamos, Yagami-kun, se ha hecho muy tarde ya.

Se levanta y yo también, y salimos de la ducha, secándonos y poniéndonos la ropa, menos las camisas, que no podemos ponérnoslas, a menos que a L le dé la gana, por lo que nos quedamos desnudos de cintura hacia arriba.

Nos vamos a nuestra habitación y nos metemos en la cama, arropándonos con la sábana y la manta.

-**Eres un cobarde, Light-kun, abrázale ahora, dale las gracias por el masaje que te dio antes.**

**-**Vete al infierno.

-**No puedo si tu no vas también, ya lo sabes, y no me hace gracia repetir esto tantas veces, así que deja de mandarme a lugares lejanos y abraza a L ahora mismo, o lo hago yo.**

**-**Ja, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo listillo?

-**Así.**

De repente me doy la vuelta y abrazo a L por detrás, poniéndole las manos en el pecho y apegándome a él todo entero, sintiendo su cuerpo a lo largo del mío.

-¿P-pero que haces, imbécil?

-**Lo que tú no has hecho en todo este tiempo, idiota-**veo venir un puño hacia mí y me pego a mí mismo, puta conciencia…

-¿Qué ocurre, Yagami-kun? ¿Por qué me abrazas?

Mi conciencia toma de nuevo control sobre mí.

-Porque quiero saber cómo sabes, L-sin poder hacer nada, me veo lamiendo el cuello de L, y pasando mis manos por su pecho-, quiero darte las gracias por el masaje de antes-susurro a su oreja.

Me parece que esto último lo he dicho yo por mí mismo, un sonrojo me envuelve otra vez la cara, la cual pego a su cuello y respiro su aroma.

-Y-Yagami-kun, ¿Por qué haces esto?

No se resiste, pero tampoco deja de preguntar.

-Porque me gustas, L-kun, porque me gustas…

Le giro hasta llegar a sus labios y le beso, sintiendo el sabor de los dulces que se ha comido, mezclado con su sabor.

-**Yuju, sí, Light-kun, métele la lengua hasta la campanilla, venga yiiiiiihaa.**

**-"**Piérdete"-gruño mentalmente, abrazando más fuerte a L, poniéndome encima de él.

Siento cómo sus brazos me rodean y cómo empieza a responder al beso, lamiendo mis labios. Cuando el aire se hace necesario en mis pulmones, me separo apenas unos milímetros de él.

-Sí que sabes a tarta de nata con fresas, L-le susurro, echando mi aliento sobre sus labios.

-A-ah, no lo sabía-me responde, mirándome con esos grandes ojos negros como el café-,… tú sabes a algo desconocido para mí, algo que no he probado nunca… pero me gusta.

Y sin mediar palabra, me echa los brazos al cuello y me pega de nuevo a él, besándome con fuerza, no puedo hacer más que responderle con deseo, mordiéndole los labios suavemente, haciendo que los abra, para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad, que tiene el regusto del azúcar por todos sus rincones.

-**Segunda parte y culminación para la violación de L: desnudarlo, vamos, Light-kun, ¡¡¡Quítale los calzoncillos a mordiscos, tú puedes!!!**

Ruedo los ojos, que voz interior más molesta que tengo, cojones.

Dejo sus labios, para chupar su cuello, tal y como hice esta mañana, en plan piruleta…

-**O tarta de nata con fresas.**

-¿Te importaría dejar de molestarme?-me levanto sobre L, apoyando mis manos a sus lados, en el colchón.

-Etto, Yagami-kun… ¿Qué narices te pasa? Llevas casi todo el día hablando contigo mismo-me pregunta L desde debajo de mí.

-Nada, L, solo mi querida y jodida conciencia-respondo sin pensar mucho, volviéndole a atacar el cuello.

-¿A ti también te molesta?

-Más de lo que crees… ¿A ti también?

-Sí, Yagami-kun, y creo que se por qué es- de repente, lleva su mano ahí abajo, y parece que rebusca algo, si no está haciendo la otra cosa.

Hace una exclamación de satisfacción y saca su mano de sus boxer, llevando consigo una pequeña llave, la cual mete en su parte de las esposas, liberándose de la cadena.

-¿Me vas a liberar a mí?-pregunto esperanzado, mirándole… Cruzamos la mirada y me llevo un susto del quince, no parece él mismo.

-Sabes que no puedo-con una rapidez inusitada, enrolla la cadena en el cabecero, la saca por la otra parte y me engancha la muñeca libre, quedándome en una posición de lo más vulnerable…

-**Para lo que ahora viene, amigo…**

-Yagami-kun, todavía sigues siendo mi principal sospechoso, por lo que cuanto más atadito estés mejor-se aleja de la cama, en la que estoy esposado boca arriba, intentando zafarme de esto que me aprisiona.

-Venga L, ¿q-qué vas a hacer?-pregunto con miedo, cuando le siento agazaparse en la puerta, quedando en sombras su figura.

De pronto, le veo venir hacia mí corriendo y tirándose sobre mí, dando un grito que me pone los pelos de todas las partes de mi cuerpo de punta, haciendo que yo grite también. Siento un bote en la cama, que me hace darme un cabezazo contra la pared.

Sus manos me recorren por todo el cuerpo, sus labios se han parado en mi cuello, a morderme y a chuparme la yugular, y sus manos en mi pecho, masajeándome los pezones, haciendo que suelte suspiros de placer y que me sonroje de nuevo, esto es imposible, me he sonrojado más de tres veces en el mismo día…

-**Me parece que va a ser L-kun quién te quite los calzoncillos a mordiscos a ti, amigo, así que ahí te dejo.**

**-**Capullo Ahhh aprovechadohh-gimo, bajo las atenciones de L.

-¿A quién se lo dices, Yagami-kun?-L me echa su aliento en los pezones, lo que hace que se me pongan erectos.

-Ahhh, a los dos, capullos Aahh-respondo entre suspiros.

L deja mi cuello y baja por mi pecho, dejando un camino de saliva, y se me pone a hacerme justo lo que yo le hacía a él en el sueño… ¿Lo mismo?

-L, ¿de dónde has sacado la tarta?

Tengo todo mi pecho cubierto por la pasta dulce, y veo que L también tiene una buena parte repartida por su pecho, y por… ¿cuándo se ha quitado los pantalones?

-Las tartas siempre me acompañan, Yagami-kun, y creo que esta te gusta especialmente, la de nata con fresas, ha quedado claro después de que la probaras esta mañana por primera vez-me sonríe, poniendo su pecho a la altura de mi boca-, ¿quieres probarla de nuevo? Adelante, pruébala todo lo que quieras-oigo dos clics y siento mis manos liberadas, con las que inmediatamente atrapo el cuerpo de mi amante, comiéndomelo primero con los ojos y luego con mi boca, pasando esta por todo su pecho, deteniéndome en sus pezones, y saboreándolos a gusto.

Oigo a L gemir fuertemente, y siento sus fríos dedos entre mi pelo, sujetándomelo suavemente. Bajo un poco más mi lengua, hasta su ombligo, lo delineo, lo saboreo, lo lamo y lo muerdo suavemente, haciendo que el dueño del ombligo se ría, encoja las piernas y me pegue un tirón de pelos monumental.

-Ay, te vas a enterar.

Le hago cosquillas con los dedos en los costados, pringándome las manos de tarta, pero sobre todo vengándome de mis pobres pelos que han sido arrancados por las manos del otro. L se ríe, con una risa tan dulce como su gusto, haciendo que yo también me contagie de su risa. Retomo lo mío, hasta no dejar una sola pizca de tarta en su pecho ni en su bajo vientre, ahora viene el postre, el más dulce de todos.

Paso la lengua sobre su erección, librándola de la tarta, y haciendo que L gima mucho más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Paso mis manos por sus níveos muslos, separándole las piernas, para tener más espacio para maniobrar, cuando lamo más profundamente, me doy cuenta de que tiene puestos los boxer, por lo que me cabreo más que una mona.

-Eso es trampa, L-protesto, mirándole a sus ojos.

-No lo es, Yagami-kun, tu también los llevas puestos… de momento-se lanza contra mí de nuevo, cogiéndome por sorpresa.

Ahora las tornas han cambiado, ahora soy yo el que me retuerzo de placer gracias a su lengua, que pasa por mi pecho, como si estuviera chupando un helado, llevándose consigo la deliciosa tarta. Sin previo aviso, me coge el elástico de los boxer y me los quita de un jalón.

-**Se pone interesante, ¿verdad, Light-kun?**

**-**¿Todavía estás aquí, pelmazo? Date el piro…imbécil-gimo cuando L pasa su lengua por mi erección, despertándola.

-Vaya, Yagami-kun… ¿estás ansioso?- me pregunta, cogiendo mi miembro con sus manos, y empezando a deslizarlas de arriba hacia abajo.

-**Menuda pregunta…**

-Menuda pregunta-digo, a la vez que mi conciencia, cerrando los ojos.

-**Permíteme que te ayude, colega…**

Mi conciencia toma de nuevo el control sobre mí, haciendo que abra los ojos bruscamente y que mire a L con cara de caníbal.

-Yagami-kun… ¡¡Me das miedo!!

Se intenta escapar de la cama, pero mi conciencia y yo somos más rápidos y le cogemos en el último instante, quedando él a cuatro patas al borde de la cama y yo detrás de él, sujetándole de la cadera y con mis dientes en su espalda, mordiéndosela hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su perfectamente redondo trasero, el cual mordisqueo con algo de fuerza por encima de los boxer, que no duran mucho en su sitio, pues mi conciencia se los arranca a mordiscos… ¿o soy yo el que se los arranca? Ahora eso me importa bien poco.

-Ahh, Yagami-kun-gime mi amante.

Como siga haciendo esos ruiditos tan exquisitos, me vengo sin ni siquiera haber empezado. Paso mi lengua por sus nalgas, haciendo que gima más fuerte, hasta que con apenas voz me habla de nuevo.

-Hazlo ya, Yagami-kun, venga…ahh…

-A sus órdenes, gran detective… ¿qué prefiere, el primer plato o el postre?-me burlo un poco de él.

-Deja de joderme moralmente y hazlo físicamente, coño-me reprocha.

Con una risa, avanzo mis dedos hasta él, hacia su boca, pero antes de que pueda retirarlos, les mete un mordisco, haciéndome daño y haciendo que también suelte un grito. Le miro con reproche, pero su cara da real miedo.

-O lo haces o yo seré quien te joda a ti, Yagami-kun-dice, con voz siniestra.

-V-vale, pero no te pongas así, L.

Retiro los dedos, mas antes de hacerlo del todo, los lame delicadamente, calmándome un poco el dolor.

-Ahora, hazlo-ordena.

Acerco mis dígitos húmedos a su entrada, y la bordeo, introduciendo uno de ellos y moviéndolo, para hacerme hueco, de adentro hacia afuera.

-Aahhhh, Yagami-kun, s-se siente ahh…bien-gime L, moviendo sus caderas hacia mí, imitando los movimientos de las embestidas.

Meto el segundo y el tercer dedo, moviéndolos desacompasadamente, en círculos, para dilatarlo, mientras que con mi mano libre le masturbo al ritmo de los dedos. Cada vez que lo oigo gemir, me excito más y más, hasta qué él ya no puede seguir, y se corre en mi mano, con fuerza, soltando un grito en el que se adivina mi nombre.

Se desploma hacia adelante, casi cayéndose de la cama, pero lo puedo sujetar a tiempo, y tumbarlo boca arriba, para ponerme yo encima de él y besarlo apasionadamente en los labios, acallando poco a poco sus gemidos.

-Ahora, viene el plato fuerte, L-kun-le susurro al oído, abriendo con mis manos sus piernas y guiando mi miembro hacia su entrada.

Entro en él de una sola vez, ahogando un gemido por lo estrecho del lugar al que he entrado tan de repente. Un leve grito por parte de L hace que no me mueva de inmediato.

-A-adelante, Yagami-kun, ahh, hazlo-choca su trasero contra mi pelvis, indicándome que ya está listo.

Comienzo a moverme, manteniéndole las piernas abiertas, haciendo resistencia con ellas para llegar más lejos en su interior. Bajo mis labios hacia los suyos y los beso con fuerza y deseo, comiéndome los gemidos que suelta debido al intruso en su interior. Voy a atacar su yugular, mordiéndola delicadamente y pasando la lengua por su cuello, mientras aumento el ritmo de las embestidas, pongo sus piernas en mis hombros, y de una estocada, me hundo más hondo de lo que he llegado antes, haciéndole soltar un grito de placer.

-Aaaahhh, ahíiii, Yagami-kun, más ahí… ahhaaaahhh-me echa los brazos al cuello, haciendo que me desequilibre, aprovechando esto para ponerse encima de mí, sin dejar que me salga de su interior y poniéndose a horcajadas en mi cadera, comenzando un suave vaivén que me vuelve loco.

-Aahh L… eres muy estrecho-jadeo, agarrándolo de las caderas y atrayéndolo hacia mí, entrando igual de profundo que antes y tocando en el lugar del placer de nuevo.

Se me nubla la vista cuando siento el interior de L encogerse, casi me vengo, pero hago un esfuerzo para no hacerlo, quiero que nos corramos juntos. Mientras que una de mis manos le sigue sujetando la cadera, la otra va hacia su erección, pero de un manotazo me la aparta y empieza a darse placer él mismo. En ese momento, su cara que es una mezcla de placer y pasión, me parece la más hermosa del mundo.

-**Cursi.**

-"Vete a freír monas"-pienso.

Comienzo a jadear, presa del placer que viene a por mí, ya no aguantaré mucho más… Un grito providente de la garganta de L, el calor de su semilla en mi pecho y rostro y el aprisionamiento de mi miembro en su interior, hace que me corra yo también con otro grito, a la par que L, los dos en sincronía perfecta.

Mi amante se derrumba en mi pecho, jadeante y me besa con pasión, a lo que respondo de inmediato, intentando frenar un poco los alocados latidos de mi corazón.

-Ahh, Yagami-kun, esta ha sido, ahh, la mejor noche de mi vida-se levanta, haciendo que salga, y se tumba a mi lado, abrazándome.

Le devuelvo el abrazo y le beso en la frente, que está algo húmeda, pero no me importa…

-La mía también, L-kun-le susurro, pero con sorpresa, descubro que está dormido como un niño, con una mueca de felicidad en su lindo rostro-… "¿Sabes qué digo? A la mierda Kira y todo su nuevo mundo"…

Sonrío yo también, y sin soltarlo del abrazo me quedo dormido al poco tiempo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-Buenos días, Light-oigo a mi lado. Me giro y veo la cara sonriente de L a mi lado, le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-¿Ya no me llamas Yagami-kun?-pregunto.

-**Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que ayer por la noche te lo tiraste, creo que las formalidades sobran un poco, ¿no crees?**

**-**¿Ya estás tú otra vez metiéndote donde no te importa?-gruño.

Nos levantamos y nos limpiamos un poco, para borrar evidencias de lo que ayer pasó, pero antes de que me dé cuenta y después de que me haya vestido, oigo un clic que no me gusta nada de nada.

-¿Ya estamos otra vez con las jodidas esposas?-me exaspero, tirando de ellas y, en un acto reflejo, morderlas.

-Te harás daño en los dientes, Light, pero si quieres las llaves… creo que ya sabes dónde buscarlas- se ríe y salimos de la habitación, de nuevo esposados, hacia la sala de investigación, donde ya nos espera todo el equipo, y una bandeja de dulces para L.

-Ya que te gustó tanto la tarta, Light, te he pedido otro trozo de ella, para que desayunes-me dice L, yendo hacia una puerta lateral en la sala.

-¿Y está en ese cuarto? ¿Por qué no la ha traído Watari con tus dulces? ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?

-**Te has levantado preguntón, Yagami-kun.**

**-**Que te jodan-respondo.

-**Creo que eso va a pasar muy pronto…**

**-**¿Qué?

Entramos en la habitación, que es estrecha y está totalmente a oscuras. Oigo otro clic, pero este proviene de la cerradura, ahora que me doy cuenta, estoy entre L y la pared. A través de la puerta, oigo a mi padre y a Matsuda.

-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?-oigo preguntar a mi padre.

-Por lo visto, Ryuuzaki le quiere enseñar a Light una nueva arma secreta-oigo contestar al joven.

-¿Un arma secreta?-pregunto, extrañado-… oh, mierda…

-Hehhehehehehe-la risa de L me da escalofríos, pero antes de que pueda decir nada, ya lo tengo encima de mí.

-Ayúdame, jodida conciencia, que cuando te necesito no estás-grito.

**-Ajo y agua*, amigo, ahora sufre… o disfruta de tu tarta…**

**-**No te esfuerces en pedir ayuda, Light, las paredes están insonorizadas-susurra L a mi oído.

Oh si, esta mañana será muy larga…

_**Hola n_n, bueno, ¿qué les pareció? La idea de este loco fanfic se me ocurrió a partir de una imagen muy mona Chibi, en fin, espero sus comentarios y una pregunta para quienes lo lean… ¿Hago la parte de L con conciencia incluida, o lo dejo así tal y como está? Espero sus respuestas, sean felices y lean yaoi. Hasta la próxima.**_

_***Ajo y agua es sinónimo de: a joderse y aguantarse XDDD.**_

_**Bye…**_


End file.
